


The Wolf

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 06, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro's okay. Nothing bad's happened. Keith has returned with Krolia and a pet, but most importantly he and Shiro are happy to see each other.Oneshor/drabble





	The Wolf

It was good to see him again, Shiro thought to himself with a small smile. Things weren't as good as he might've hoped, like maybe from before, but still. He was glad everyone was back.

"So what's the wolf's name?" said Shiro. He never really thought of Keith as a dog person but hey, apparently he was.

Keith blinked. "Uh, he doesn't have a name actually."

Before Shiro could say anything back Krolia appeared in the doorway. "Shiro," she called. "Come here."

Odd, but he stood up. "Okay, coming--"

The wolf walked past him and to Keith's mom.

Shiro looked at Keith, who didn't meet his eyes all the way. "You named it after me?" He was grinning a little.

"Him." Keith corrected. "And...I missed you."


End file.
